un nueva vida al lado de la persona que mas amo
by hiruma-anezaki
Summary: cuando yusei y carly se enteraron que las persona que ellos aman estan saliedo con otra personas se pusieron triste, ellos dos se fueron de su hogar, pero lo que no saben es que yusei y carly están destinado a estar juntos desde que nacieron, ellos se enamoraran y regresaran a su hogar, pero dos persona no quieren que ellos estén juntos y los separaran, pero su amor es mas fuerte
1. Chapter 1

_**nota de la autora: bueno qui esta la historia que les prometí esta historia va hacer un cruce entre yu gi on GK y espero que le guste a ustedes, en esta historia habra verdades,amores,engaños,mentira y descubrimiento sorpresa., y espero que a ustedes le guste esta historia este sera un capitulo unico entonce sera larga la historia y los capitulos que y espero que le guste ustedes, el padre de carly nagisa es un gran duelista lo conoce yusei, carly heredo el mismo poder que su padre , pero no le voy a contar nada eso arruinaría la sorpresa, y por favor tenga paciencia con la historia no me os nombres de las cartas de yusei o de los otros duelista no me acuerdo muy bien sobre las batallas y por favor tenga paciencia con la historia no están obligados a leer la historia **_

_**la pareja principal es carly nagisa y yusei fudo, no hay muchas historia de ellos juntos y quise ponerlo a los 2 juntos me pareció poner a los 2 juntos por siempre ponen a carly con jack atlas y a yusei con asaki, esta historia sera diferente a todas las que se me han ocurrido y en esta historia el padre de yusei y carly se conocen y están vivos pero ellos quieren que sus hijos estén juntos por que ellos 2 lo han visto con jack y asaki y no son adecuados para sus hijos, no le cuento mas por que la sorpresa se esta arruinando espero que le guste la historia,**_

_**posdata: estoy narrando la historia de atrás para delante, como se enamoraron ellos dos **_

_**CAPITULO UNO**_

_después de la batalla con los dark signer todos volvieron a la normalidad, todo fue tranquilos los gemelos rua y ruka se fueron a vivir con sus padres, jack atlas recobro su titulo como el rey y esta saliendo con una chica llamada serena, asaki se fue a donde su padre y empezó hacerse cargo de la empresa y se caso con un chico rico llamado kouga, cuando yusei y carly se enteraron se pusieron muy triste, yusei se fue de la Ciudad de Nueva Domino y carly también se fue _

_yusei estaba montando en su moto y arranco de su taller mientras manejaba vio a alguien muy familiar y lo reconoció era carly nagisa la reportera ella estaba caminando sola _

_yusei: carly - dijo yusei ella se voltio y vio a yusei en su moto, el vio sus ojos y tenia una mirada triste aunque tenia sus lentes podía notar la mirada de carly_

_carly: hola yusei - dijo carly a yusei con una voz triste _

_yusei: para donde vas - pregunto yusei a carly _

_carly: lejos de ciudad nueva domino - dijo ella a yusei, carly no quería recordar nada de lo que vivió aquí - quiero empezar una nueva vida lejos de los duelos y tu_

_yusei: tambien me voy - dijo yusei a carly - y a que lugar vas _

_narra yusei _

_carly: no se tal vez a visitar a mi hermano - dijo carly con una mirada melancolía no sabia que ella tenia un hermano creo que nadie sabia que carly tiene un hermano _

_yusei: tienes un hermano - dije aun sorprendido _

_carly: nadie pregunto - dijo carly tranquila _

_yusei: quieres que te lleve -le pregunte a carly que dijera que si_

_carly: claro yusei - dijo ella a mi, carly se monto en mi moto y me abrazo arranque a toda velocidad y le quise preguntar como se llamaba su hermano _

_yusei: carly como se llama tu hermano - le pregunte a ella _

_carly: su nombre es kurama yuki - dijo carly a mi pude notar que tenia una sonrisa, _

_yusei: y donde vives - le pregunte y ella soltó una risita _

_carly: ya vas a ver - dijo ella aun con la sonrisa - y que edad tiene yusei_

_yusei: tengo diecinueve años y tu carly - le pregunte a ella _

_carly;: tengo dieciocho años - dijo carly a mi _

_yusei: valla pensé que tenias por los menos diecisiete años - dije sorprendido a carly _

_carly: bueno yusei tengo varia sorpresa y yo pensé que tenias como veinte años - dijo a mi _

_en ese momento sonó el teléfono de carly _

_carly: hola- dijo ella- hola kurama como esta mira voy para aya e estado ocupada por eso no te e podido llamar, te llamo cuando llegue estoy con un amigo en su moto adiós - carly tranco el teléfono y tenia el ceño fruncido _

_yusei: que paso - le pregunte a ella _

_carly: mi hermano me llamo para saber como estaba, por que no lo había llamado que no me acordaba que tenia un hermano y dijo QUE! estas montada en una moto - dijo carly imitando a su hermano y yusei se río _

_yusei: valla que hermanos tienes - dijo yusei con una sonrisa _

_carly: y me lo digas - dijo carly a yusei _

_pasaro tres horas y llegaron a la casa de carly, yusei estaba con la boca abierta., la casa era muy linda era de un color blanco y a los lados tenias arboles de sakura y tenia muchas flores hermosas y yusei escucho unas cascada cerca_

_carly: quieres entra yusei - dijo carly a su amigo y el dijo que si, carly abrió la puerta y ellos dos vieron al hermano de carly, el tenia el cabello color castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran grises como lo de su hermana _

_carly: kurama - dijo ella y su hermano se levanto de donde estaba y abrazo a carly y la alzo por los aires - bajame kurama _

_kurama bajo a su hermana y la puso en el suelo y vio a yusei que acompañaba a su hermana _

_kurama: hola soy kurama yuki - dijo kurama a yusei - quien eres tu _

_yusei: soy yusei fudo - dijo yusie al hermano de carly _

_kurama: mucho gusto yusei - dijo kurama a yusei - que relación tienes con mi hermana_

_yusei y carly se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo y kurama los miro divertidos_

_yusei: solo somos amigos - dijo yusei con un pequeño sonrojo - bueno adiós carly_

_kurama: yusei por que no te quedas con nosotros, el y carly abrieron los ojos - por lo que veo eres un duelista yo también soy te puedo enseñar algunas cosa que te parece_

_yusei: no tengo mas donde ir - dijo mirando a kurama - me quedare_

_kurama: carly puedes mostrarle la habitación donde va a dormir tu amigo - dijo kurama a su hermana _

_carly llevo a yusei a la habitación donde iba a dormir y el vio la habitación era muy hermosa era de color azul claro con blanco tenia una cama y una mesita de noche y un escritorio de madera que tenia libros y una pequeña televisión_

_carly: espero que te guste - dijo ella a yusei - hay ropa en el armario y mi habitación esta al frente por si necesitas algo y la de mi hermano al lado de la tu ya - dijo carly a yusei _

_yusei: gracias carly - dijo el con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojara a carly - carly de quien era esta habitación _

_carly: de mi padre - dijo ella y yusei abrió los ojos - no te preocupes mi padre queria que tu o alguien durmiera en su habitación _

_yusei: y donde esta el - dijo yusei a carly _

_carly: no se un día desapareció - dijo carly a yusei, yusei se sentía igual que carly su padre había desaparecido cuando el tenia seis años _

_yusei: es doloroso que tu padre desaparezca y no sepa donde esta - dijo yusei a carly_

_carly: si - dijo ella a yusei - bueno te dejare para que te cambies de ropa _

_carly salio de la habitación y se fue a su cuarto, yusei vio en el armario la ropa y un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra se baño y se puso la ropa_

_kurama: tu crees que ellos dos termine juntos - dijo kurama y un fantasma apareció el tenia puesto en una camisa blanca, corbata carmesí con un pantalón, cinturón y zapatos color negro. Su cabello negro está recogido en una cola de caballo sus ojos rojos están constantemente cubiertos por sus párpados entrecerrados y un par de gafas con lentes de marcos rectangulares_

_fantasma: claro kurama -dijo el fantasma a kurama - ademas tu padre y el de yusei quieren que ellos dos esten juntos por que se entiende, solo hay que esperar que se enamoren y todas las dudas se resolveran _

_kurama: tienes razon lyman benner, ademas a papa estaria felis de que yusei este aqui con carly _

_lyman banner: claro ademas carly y yusei tiene el mismo espíritu que su padre y ellos dos se parecen - dijo el fantasma a kurama _

_kurama: tengo un plan para unirlos - dijo kurama a lyman banner - kurama con todo su plan a lyman banner _

___lyman banner: me encanta el plan kurama - dijo lyman banner - no hay duda eres hijo de tu padre _

___kurama: gracias profesor lyman benner - dijo kurama al amigo de su padre_

___lyman banner: bueno sera mejor que me valla viene alguien para a ca - dijo lyman banner a su amigo y el desapareció_

___yusei entro a la sala y kurama vio que traía puesto la ropa de su padre le quedaba bien, carly entro y saludo a ambos chicos _

___kurama: carly por que no le enseña a yusei el lugar - dijo a su hermana y ella lo miro a los ojos diciendo te odio_

___carly: vamos yusei - dijo carly y ellos dos salieron de la casa - que lugar quieres ir primero _

___yusei: cuando llegamos escuche una cascada - dijo yusei a su amiga - que tal si vamos para aya _

___carly: claro vamos - dijo ella y los dos empezaron a caminar _

___narra carly _

___no se que se trae mi hermano y lyman banner pero seguro no es bueno a los dos los conozco demasiado bien y se que ellos traman algo, no estaba prestando atención a nada y me tropecé con una rama de un árbol sin querer le agarre la mano a yusei y los dos nos caemos en el suelo el estaba encima mio y los dos nos miramos a los ojos y no sonrojamos al mismo tiempo, yusei se quito encima mio y me dio su mana para levantarme cuando toque su mano una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo_

___yusei: estas bien carly - dijo yusei a mi _

___carly: claro gracias yusei - dije sonrojada y lo mire - es que estaba pesando en algo _

___yusei: y que en estado pensando - prengunto yusei a su amiga carly _

___calry: ya lo olvide - dijo ella nerviosa los dos siguieron caminado y llegaron a la cascada era muy linda - y que te parece yusei _

___yusei: nunca e visto un lugar como este - dijo yusei viendo el hermoso paisaje _

___carly: espero que te aya gustado yusei - dijo ella a su amigo lo dos siguieron recorriendo todo el lugar y yusei veía los hermosos paisajes y los animales _

___yusei: será mejor regresar a casa - dijo yusei carly, los dos se fueron para la casa, ya kurama había montado la comida y se sentaron a comer _

___carly: hermano y faraón donde esta - pregunto carly a su hermano _

___kurama: no te acuerdas que el estaba con papa cuando desapareció - dijo kurama a su hermana _

___carly: pensé que había regresado tu sabes el siempre sale por hay - dijo ella a kurama - creo que esta casando algún rato _

___kurama: yusei te gustara entrenar con migo - dijo kurama a yusei _

___yusei: claro - dijo yusei a kurama que sonrio - quieres entrenar ahorita_

___kurama: si - dijo krama al amigo de su hermana _

___carly: voy buscar tu maso hermano y tu disco de duelo - dijo carly parándose de la mesa y fue a buscar el maso de su hermano _

___yusei: y kurama-sama - dijo yusei pero fue interrupido _

___kurama: dime solo kurama no soy tan viejo - dijo kurama a yusei _

___yusei: ok kurama - dijo yusei y empezó a comer tranquilamente - kurama que edas tienes kurama _

___kurama: tengo 24 años yusei - dijo kurama a yusei - y que querías hablar con migo yusei _

___yusei: tu sabes que tu hermana esta enamorada de Jack atlas - dijo en un tono celoso , kurama se rio por dentro_

___kurama: si lo se - dijo el en in tono furioso - el no es para ella, ese Jack no es para mi hermanita el la hace sufrir, ella siempre me a contado de el, y se que ella sufre por el puedo notarlo en su mirada cuando habla de ese sujeto, además mi padre y yo queremos que ella encuentre a un hombre que la ame por lo que es, que la quiera y que un día se casa y esa persona permanesca con mi hermana hasta el final eso me aria muy feliz y a mi padre también _

___yusei se quedo impresionado por las palabras de kurama y sonrio _

___yusei: tienes razón kurama cuando conoci a carly ella sufria por Jack ella es una gran persona, cuando se entero de que Jack andaba con alguien se puso triste - dijo yusei a kurama y el tenia una mirada como querer matar a Jack y trago fuerte mente - yo también sufrir un desamor me enamore de una mujer y ella s fue a hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre y lo ultimo que supe de ella es que se caso con un rico, entonce yo me fui también, ya no quería recordad nada de ella - dijo yusi y kurama abrió los ojos como plato estaba impresionado, - carly y yo somos iguales ambos sufrimos por dos personas y nos fuimos donde habían esos recuerdo que nos atormentan _

___kuram: no me estraña un dia que tu y mi hermana termine juntos - dijo kurama con una sonrisa y vio a yusei sonrojado _

___yusei: carly y yo solo somos amigos - dijo yusei apartando la mirada - no creo que ella pueda estar enamorada de mi, además yo quiero a carly _

___kurama: como amiga o algo mas - dijo kurama con una ceja levantada_

___yusei: creo que como algo mas - dijo yusei a kurama - además tu hermana es linda cuando no tiene los lentes, tiene una mirada que te hechiza y te lleva a otro mundo _

___kurama: sabes que esta hablando de mi hermanita - dijo el a yusei - además si tu terminara con mi hermana aceptaría la relación de ustedes - dijo kurama y yusei abrió los ojos - si ella estuviera con ese Jack no lo aceptaría _

___carly: ya hermano aquí esta tu maso y tu disco de jugos - dijo carly a su hermano y le dio el maso a su hermano y se sento al lado de yusei y el la miro disimulada mete _

___yusei: oye carly después de que kurama y yo entrenemos me acompaña a dar una vuelta en mi moto y ha ci te enseño a manejar una _

___carly: me encantará yusei - dijo y lo abrazo fuerte mete, yusei correspondió al abrazo de carly _

___kurama: jeje - dijo kurama con una mano en la boca y mirando a los dos, yusei y carly se separaron rápidamente y estaba sonrojados _

___yusei y carly: lo siento - dijeron al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo _

___kurama: vamos a fuera a entrenar yusei - dijo kurama los dos se pararo y carly recogio la mesa y empezó a lavar los platos y ellos dos salieron afuera _

___kurama: bien empecemos yusei - dijo kurama poniendo su disco de duelo en su brazo, yusei hiso lo mismo y empezó el duelo - invoco a kuriboh y pongo una carta boca bajo _

___yusei: invoco a junk synchron y pongo una carta boca bajo - dijo yusei _

___kurama: invoco a héroe elemental burstinatrix - dijo kurama - y envio a mi kuriboh al sementerio - finalizo kurama - tu turno yusei _

___yusei: invoco a Sonic chick y hora mi Sonic chick y junk synchron se fusionara para traer el guerrero junk warrior - finalizo yusei_

___kurama: invoco a héroe elemental avian y activo mi carta revore fusión para traer a elemental héroe Phoenix enforcer - dijo kurama - ataca elemental héroe Phoenix enforcer ataca a junk warrior - dijo kurama y el elemental héroe ataco a junk warrior, yusei resivio tres punto de ataque _

___(n/a: lo siento es que o se narrar un duelo de yugion! entonce cuando aya batalla solo diré quien gano, no narrare batalla como tal y por favor perdónenme ) _

___kuraman y yusei habían empatado el duelo y yusei estaba impresionado kurama era un gran duelista y pensó que carly era también una gran duelista y sonrio _

___yusei: eres un gran duelista kurama - dijo yusei a su amigo y vio a carly que sonreía ella estaba viendo la pelea - ahora vamos carly te voy a enseñar a manejar una moto _

___carly: ok yusei - dijo carly a su amigo _

___kurama: carly ten cuidado y no te caigas de la moto - dijo kurama caminando hacia la casa _

___yusei: vamos carly - dijo yusei y la tomo de la mano y los dos fueron a la moto de yusei carly se sonrojo cuando yusei le agarro la mano yusei estaba en las misa situación _

___narra cuervo hogan _

___como pudieron asaki hacerle daño a mi amigo haciendo que se valla de ciudad de nueva domino, yusei ama asaki por que ella no se dio cuenta que mi amigo la amaba no entiendo y no se como ella se pudo casarse ropiendole corazón a mi amigo me fui a caminar por un rato y me lleve mi moto y a lo lejos vi a yusei y a alguien mas hablando era una chica y la reconoci era mas y menos que la chica que estaba loca por mi amigo Jack, ellos dos estaban hablando no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía y via a a chica motandose en la moto de yusei y ella lo abrazo fuerte mente y el aranco rápidamente, quise seguirlo pero mejor no lo hice se que yusei necesita tiempo para sanar y se que esa chica y yusei terminaran juntos, pero se que un dia yusei regresara pero no solo y asaki y Jack se darán cuenta de las persona que perdieron en realidad y me fui a mi casa paso una semana y resivi una llamada de video de un numero estraño atendí y al otro lado de la line estaba yusei _

___cuervo: yusei amigo como esta - le dije a mi amigo y _

**___yusei: hola amigo cuervo como esta - dijo yusei a mi _**

___(n/a: voy a poner las partes de las llamadas o partes de video llamada, entre otra cosas en letras negras) _

___cuervo: bien yo estoy bien amigo y dime donde esta yusei - le pregunte a mi mejor amigo _

**___yusei: e estado lejos cuervo - respondio mi amigo y escuche una voz era un hombre - aquí kurama - dijo mi amigo y vi a un chico y se aserco a yusei - que pasa kurama _**

**___kurama: mi hermana te esta buscando - dijo el muchacho llamado kurama _**

___cuervo: viejo no me vas a presentar - le dije a yusei _

**___yusei: cuervo el es kurama un nuevo amigo que hi ce - dijo yusei señalando a kurama - kurama el es mi mejor amigo cuevo _**

**___kurama: mucho gusto cuervo - dijo kurama a mi _**

___cuervo: el gusto es mio kurama - dije al nuevo amigo de yusei **- **_

___**kurama: bueno yo me voy yusei voy a revisar tu moto- dijo kurama y se fue de hay **_

___cuervo: amigo que le paso a tu moto - le pregunte a yusei y el estaba nerviosos _

**___yusei: le estaba enseñando a manejar a carly y ella perdió el equilibrio y choco con un árbol pero gracias adiós ella no salio herida - dijo yusei con un brillo en los y cuervo vio una mirada calidad antes la mencionada _**

___cuervo: esa chica llamada carly es tu novia a caso - dijo cuervo mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida y yusei se sonrojo hasta la oreja _

**___yusei: no carly es mi amiga - dijo apartando la mirada rápidamente _**

___cuervo: si claro- dijo cuervo sarcástico y yusei lo miro de mala manera - bueno me tengo que ir adiós romeo saludame a tu Julieta de mi parte - dijo curvo y tranco la llamada y se fue de su casa a comprar ramen, mientras caminaba se encontró con Jack atlas y vio que se asercaba a el _

___Jack: hola cuervo como esta - dijo Jack saludando a su amigo cuervo - cuervo no as visto a yusei _

___ahora se da cuenta que el se fue, por favor que Jack no se de cuenta que yusei se fue con esa chica - peso cuervo _

___cuervo: no lo e visto desde ayer - mintió cuervo a Jack - bueno yo voy tengo que comprar comida _

___Jack: adiós cuervo - dijo Jack y cuervo se fue rápidamente - que estraño _

___Jack se fue a la casa de su novia _

___vamos a otra parte _

___una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos rojos caminaba tranquilamente por una mansión y ella estaba pensando lo que vivio con sus amigos y lo que vivio con yusei fudo _

___voz: asaki esta bien - dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella _

___asaki: si kouga estoy bien - dijo asaki a su esposo _

___kouga: enserio - dijo con una ceja levantada _

___asaki: es que estraño a mis amigos - dijo asaki mirando a su esposo _

___kouga: por que un dia de esto lo vas a visitar - dijo kouga a su esposa _

___asaki: enserio? - dijo asaki a su esposo que sonrió _

___kouga: enserio - dijo kouga y le dio un beso corto en los labio y el se fue a darse un baño _

___vamos a otro lugar _

___yusei y carly estaban hablando sobre cosas y descubrieron que tenia muchas cosa en común o otras cosa que le disgustaban a los dos _

___carly: no puedo creer que no guste las misma cosas - dijo carly a yusei que sonreían _

___yusei: creo que tu eres la única chica que le gusta las películas de terror y acción - dijo el sonriendo _

___carly: que pensaba yusei que me gusta las película de amor - dijo carly divertida y en un tono de broma _

___yusei: bueno si pensé que te gustaban ese tipo película - dijo yusei en un tono divertido y se paro y empezó a correr perseguido por carly - eres lenta carly _

___carly: ven yusei - grito carly persiguiéndolo - no huchas _

___yusei: alcánzame si puedes - dijo yusei divertido yusei no se dio cuenta y tropezó con una rama y carly lo había alcanzado y yusei se llevo a carly junto a el y los dos cayeron carly encima de yusei _

**___nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo, descubrirán en el siguiente capitulo a dos persona que se que les encantaran, este es mi primera historia de YU GI ON 5DS y espero que tenga paciencia con la historia no me se los nombres de algunos personajes, espero que le guste a ustedes y voy a continuar mis otras dos historia esta semana que estoy de vacaciones, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo _**

**___¿reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**nota de la autora: aquí esta el capitulo de una nueva vida al lado de la persona que mas amo espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo, aquí van a conocer a dos persona que le van a sorprende y en este capitulo yusei sedara cuenta de los sentimiento que tiene hacia carly y ella también y aquí ellos se van a declarar solo van a ser pocos capítulos por que son largos y aquí Jack se entrara que carly se fue, cuervo le contara a los chico que yusei se fue y que no va a regresar, espero que le guste el segundo capitulo, no esta obligados a leer la historia si no quieren **_

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertence **_

_**Jack: dime por que yusei y carly tiene que ser pareja **_

_**yo: por que me da la real gana ponerlo en pareja**_

_**Jack: pero por que yo no puedo estar con carly **_

_**yo: por que no me da la real gana ponerte con carly, además yusei y carly hacen bonita pareja **_

_**asaki: Jack tiene razón por que no cambias la historia y Jack se queda con carly y yo con yusei **_

_**yo: no voy a cambiar mi historia, ha ci que se callan **_

_**yusei y carly: hola**_

_**yo: carly yusei como estuvo el ensayo **_

_**carly: muy bien nos divertimos mucho **_

_**yo: que alegría **_

_**yusei: que hace Jack y asaki **_

_**carly: hola Jack **_

_**yo: ellos quieren cambiar la historia **_

_**yusei: que están locos, si la cambia yo personalmente los mato de la peor manera**_

_**asaki: solo di mi opinión, me perdona **_

_**yo: te perdono asaki ,pero a Jack no **_

_**Jack: por que a mi no me perdona **_

_**yo: por que vas a separar a yusei y a carly y yo no quiero eso **_

_**asaki: bueno yo me voy a ensayar con kouga-kun**_

_**yo: me lo saludas **_

_**asaki: okis **_

_**carly: yusei por que no vamos a comer comida china **_

_**yusei: claro carly **_

_**yo: adiós que le valla bien en su cita **_

_**Jack: bueno que tal si vamos a comer**_

_**yo: me esta invitando? **_

_**Jack: si, no tengo nada mas que hacer **_

_**yo: Jack esta enfermo**_

_**Jack: claro que no, vas a comer con migo si o no **_

_**yo: diablos el mundo se va a cavar **_

_**Jack: ...**_

_**yo: dijiste algo cariño **_

_**Jack: no **_

_**yo: mentira escuche todo **_

_**Jack: piernitas para que las quiero **_

_**yo: ven aquí maldito, no huyas cobarde**_

_vamos a otro lugar _

_dos hombres estaban leyendo la carta que mando kurama _

_hombre: valla a si que están juntos - dijo un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro _

_hombre: si tienes razón jaden - dijo un hombre a su amigo - solo hay que espera que se enamoren _

_jaden: y cuando se van a enamorar y se daran cuenta Dr fudo - dijo jade a su amigo_

_Dr fudo: se enamoraran entre tres o cuatro semanas y se declararan - le dijo a su amigo con una sonrisa - y los dos regresan a la ciudad nueva dominio y hay le contaran todo _

_jaden: bueno hasta ahora hay que espera - dijo dando un suspiro - como racionaran esos dos subjetos cuando sepan que carly y yusei están destinado a estar juntos desde el dia que nacieron _

_Dr fudo: los dos no lo tomaran bien pero seta mas Jack que asaki - dijo el mirando a su amigo - y asaki no lo aceptara al principio pero cuando ella vea la mirada que yusei le dirige a carly y ella a yusei aceptara que sean pareja y ella volverá con su esposo _

_jaden: valla pensé que ella quería separar a yusei y a carly - dijo sorprendido _

_Dr fudo: asaki quiere a mi hijo como un amigo un hermano mayor al que proteger - dijo a su amigo - vamos a comer tengo hambre _

_jaden: si tengo hambre - los dos se fueron _

_dos semana después _

_yusei y carly se volvieron inseparables siempre salían a comprar la comida o yusei enseñaba a carly amanejar la moto o ella lo ayudaba con los duelos, kurama sonreía ellos dos se están enamorando poco a poco y siempre le escribia a su padre y al padre de yusei lo que pasaba, _

_yusei se esta dando cuenta que cuando siempre esta con carly tiene mariposa en el estomago, cuando esta con ella siente que quiere estar siempre con ella cuidarla protegerla cuando siempre la ve sonreir siente que sus mejilla se ponen rojas y siente que quiere besar esos sexy labios rojos _

_(n/a: lo siento se que estoy poniendo a yusei muy acaramelado con carly, espero que no me maten ) _

_carly cuando veía a yusei se ponía nerviosa y se sonrojaba y sentía mariposa en el estomago _

_yusei: carly vamos a seguir practicando - dijo yusei a su amiga _

_carly: si yusei - dijo carly con las mejilla sonrojadas _

_yusei y carly se fueron los dos afuera donde estaba la moto de yusei., el le enseño como manejar prender la moto como acelerar, retroceder y etc. _

_vamos a otro lugar _

_cuervo me llamo para avisarme que yusei se había ido de ciudad nueva dominio por culpa de asaki pero también me dijo que se fue con la chica que estaba enamorada de Jack le conte todo a mi hermana pero ella, me dijo que no la fastidiara con nada, ella a cambiado ya no es la misma, ya no le importa lo duelo solo le importa salir con sus "amigos" ella ya no es la misma cuando le conte que yusei se había ido ella dijo que no la molestara y ella se fue, después de una semana empeze haber cosas extraña. veía espíritu tanto como humano como espíritu de los duelos, yo pensé que mi hermana luna veía los espíritu de los duelos, pero por que ahora los veos yo, mi hermana lo dejo de ver cuando revelo su verdadera personalidad no se como ella pudo engañar a todos con su actitud de niña buena no se como pudo engañar a todos, no lo entiendo, les dije a mis padres que si me podía ir de la casa y me preguntaron por que? y les dije que no quería estar cerca de mi hermana que ella ya no era la misma y que no quería estar mas con ella y ello entedieron que no quería estar cerca de mi hermana, y me fui a vivir con mi tio _

_(n/a: lo siento se que me van a matar por poner a luna de mala, es que quería darle un papel especial a leo y la verdad es que luna no m agrada mucho, y además va a saber muchos secretos el siguiente capitulo , van a revelar quien son los verdaderos elegidos, el padre de yusei y carly le van a decir toda la verdad y le van a decir quienes son los verdaderos elegidos, si quieren máteme por poner a luna de mala, inner: bueno espero que los lectores no nos maten somos muy jóvenes para morir _


End file.
